As typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,427, 3,938,205, 4,074,376, prop-like positioning devices are adapted to help sleeping or other reclining persons in a hemiside position. However, prior art devices are deficient in that they do not provide selectable ancillary therapeutic treatments, nor are they usable by muscularly debilitated persons not having constant attendant or nursing care. For example, the prior art devices are not adapted to provide ancillary selectable therapy such as heat, contour modification, etc., nor are they adaptable for self-help modes by muscularly debilitated persons.